


Moritz & Melchior Oneshots (Requests are closed)

by Jemilla



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Reiss, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxious Moritz, Bobby Maler He's The Worst, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Carnival, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Day At The Beach, Deaf Character, Deaf Moritz Stiefel, Family, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Ghosts, Homework, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Kissing in the Rain, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Melchior Can Be An Asshole, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Night Terrors, Oblivious Melchior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stargazing, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Fun, The Author Keeps Projecting Onto Characters, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Moritz, Trans Male Character, Trans Moritz Stiefel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilla/pseuds/Jemilla
Summary: Just some oneshots about Moritz and Melchior because there just aren't enough Spring Awakening fanfics out there. I take requests!
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel, Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel, Wendla Bergmann/Ilse Neumann
Comments: 51
Kudos: 25





	1. You're Cute When You Blush

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of a suicide attempt, so if anyone is sensitive to that type of stuff, you may not want to read this.

Mortiz was a strange boy, at least by other people’s standards. He kept to himself most of the time and only had a few close friends. But there was no person he was closer with than a certain boy in his class, named Melchior Gabor. Moritz’s fascination with his best friend began sometime after they both turned fourteen. He would find himself staring at Melchior out of the corner of his eye during school, and couldn’t help but blush when their eyes met.

Melchior would leave his bedroom window unlocked and open at night for Moritz, because of his abusive father. On the mornings when Melchior’s mother would walk into her son’s room to find him curled up next to his best friend, she would only smile softly and shake her head, before leaving them to sleep in peace. 

Some people at his school would describe Melchior as cold and unfriendly, but if you asked his friends, they would tell you that was far from the truth. Once you got to know him, he was actually really nice. However, his best behavior was reserved for one person and that one person alone. Whenever Mortiz and Melchior were together, he was careful to be gentle with his friend because he knew Moritz was fragile. 

Everyone that was around the boys for long could tell how close they were. Occasionally, when Moritz would get too overwhelmed in public, Melchior would reach over and hold his hand to help him feel better. Neither of them thought of their relationship as anything other than platonic, at least for a while. 

One summer, Melchior went to go spend a few months with his grandparents a few towns away. One day while he was gone, Moritz walked out into the forest and shot himself. When Melchior came back to find out that his best friend tried to kill himself, it made him realize something. It made him realize he was in love with the brown-haired boy and that if he lost Moritz; he didn’t think he would be able to handle it. 

While Moritz was healing, Melchior would come over every day after school and stay with his best friend till nightfall. It was then that Moritz realized that he had fallen in love with Melchior. 

A year later and Melchior was up late one night reading when he heard a quiet knock on the window. He bolted upright and turned to where Moritz was now standing. His friend looked incredibly distraught, and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Melchior quickly stood up to comfort the other boy and attempted to hold his hand, only to have Moritz finch away. 

“Your dad again?” Melchior whispered sadly, meeting Moritz’s eyes. He nodded and sat down on Melchior's bed. 

As they sat next to each other in silence, Melchior couldn’t help but wish he could make his friend feel better.

“Can I touch you?” he asked quietly. Moritz only nodded in response, before leaning into Melchior’s arms, shivering. 

“I’m so sorry to bother you like this, Melchi. I didn’t know where else to go,” Moritz whispered as the other boy played with his hair. 

“Darling, how many times do I have to tell you? You are never bothering me. I love to see you,” Melchior replied, reaching down to slide Moritz’s shoes off. 

Moritz blushed dark red at the gesture. “I love to see you too.”

Melchior blew out the candle next to his bed, and both him and Moritz slid under the sheets together. It took Moritz a couple minutes to get into a comfortable position, and when he stopped moving, he was face to face with Melchior. This made him blush yet again, and he tried to hide his face in the pillows so his friend wouldn’t see. 

Melchior laughed a little at him. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” he blurted out, surprising them both.

Moritz slowly lifted his head to meet Melchior’s eyes. “R-really?” he muttered in shock, starting to feel insecure. 

When Melchior realized that Moritz wasn’t smiling, he carefully placed a hand on the other boy’s cheek, and whispered, “You’re always cute, Moritz. I mean it.”

Moritz almost couldn’t believe what he just heard, so for a moment, he was just laying there opening and closing his mouth, struggling to find the right words to say. Suddenly, Melchior leaned over and pressed their lips together in a soft, close-mouthed kiss.

When he didn’t feel Moritz kissing back, Melchior pulled away, feeling embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what-”

“Do that again,” Moritz interrupted. 

Melchior’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait, what?”

Moritz’s face was bright red, and he looked flustered. “Please kiss me again,” he repeated.

“Are you sure?”

In response, Moritz sat up and kissed him, an action that surprised both of them. Melchior smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist as he pushed him gently down onto his back, against the bed.

After kissing for a couple moments more, they pulled apart, both boys panting softly. As Moritz stared up at Melchior, he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with love for his friend. It took a few seconds for him to realize he was crying again, but this time they were happy tears. 

Melchior gave him a concerned look. 

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked, sounding worried.

All Moritz could do was nod, and he pulled Melchior closer to him. 

“I love you, Melchior,” he whispered. Melchior smiled down at him before whispering back, “I love you too, Moritz.”


	2. Don't Mention It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior offers to help Moritz study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests!

It took Moritz ten minutes to walk to the river a little ways behind his house, which was where he found Melchior waiting and sitting with his back against a tree. He was hunched down over his journal, focusing so hard on what he was writing, that Melchior didn’t even realize his friend was there until Moritz sat down cross-legged next to him. 

“Oh hello, Moritz,” he greeted, setting down his journal. A breeze ruffled the leaves on the tree above them, causing a leaf to fall onto Melchior’s head. 

Moritz reached up and flicked the leaf away. “What were you writing, Melchi?” 

“Would you like to see?” Melchior picked up the small leather book and handed it to the brunette. As Moritz flipped through the pages of neat handwriting, Melchior looked over his shoulder.

“You see, it’s about how shame is a product of society. Everyone is taught from a young age that there are some perfectly normal things that are shameful to do. It may not make much sense to some people, but it’s just something I’ve noticed.” 

Moritz nodded slowly, before handing it back. The two boys leaned back against the tree, staring at the river in front of them. 

“How are things with your dad?” Melchior asked as he picked at a blade of grass next to his feet.

Moritz shrugged. “It’s been fine, I guess. I’m just worried about what will happen when he finds out about my grades.” He sighed. 

“I do try, really I do, Melchi! Maybe I’m just stupid,” he said sadly. Melchior shook his head, placing a hand on Moritz’s shoulder kindly.

“You’re far from stupid, Moritz. Just because you have a little more trouble with school than everyone else doesn’t mean you aren’t smart.”

Moritz gave him a grateful smile, but it didn’t meet his eyes. “My dad doesn’t see it that way.”

“Well we already know your father is terrible, so nothing he says is worth taking seriously,” Melchior replied honestly. 

“Yeah.” 

Moritz reached over to hold Melchior’s hand, squeezing it slightly. Melchior squeezed back. 

“I could help you study if you would like that,” Melchior offered. Moritz sat up to stare at him. 

“Really Melchi? You mean it?” Moritz sounded absolutely shocked. 

Melchior laughed under his breath. “Of course I do. Who knows, maybe it’ll be fun,” he said.

Moritz grinned happily and leaned forward to kiss him. Melchior brushed a few strands of brown hair out of Moritz’s face, before gently pressing their lips together. They both leaned against the tree, still holding hands. 

“Thanks,” Moritz told him, sliding a bit closer to Melchior until their legs were touching. 

“Don’t mention it,” Michael muttered, leaning forward to kiss Moritz yet again.


	3. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz makes Melchior a flower crown

The sun was setting over a field of flowers one summer night, casting a warm glow over the spot where Moritz and Melchior were sitting. Moritz was leaning back against his boyfriend’s chest as they both watched as a couple of fireflies flew past them. 

“It really is beautiful tonight, isn’t it Melchi?” he asked, twisting around to meet Melchior’s eyes. Melchior hummed in agreement, before leaning forward to press a light kiss to Moritz’s cheek, causing him to blush. 

The brunette stood up and walked over to where some of the prettiest flowers were, and carefully picked a few of them. Melchior bit back a laugh. He had no clue how he got such a cute boyfriend. A few moments later, Moritz sat back down next to Melchior and began twisting the flowers together to make a flower crown. 

Melchior watched in amusement as the other boy made a pattern with the flowers. Blue, purple, yellow, green, and then repeat. After Moritz finished the first flower crown, he reached over and placed it gently on Melchi’s head. 

Melchior smiled happily at the gesture. “Thanks, Moritz. It’s perfect.” Moritz grinned, then started making a flower crown for himself. 

Melchior carefully pulled the brunette back against his chest and started running a hand through his hair. Moritz sighed and leaned back into the touch as he finished the flower crown, then placed it on his head. 

“Now we’re matching,” he whispered, before grabbing Melchior’s hand and moving it so it was resting against his chest.


	4. You Can Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Moritz runs away from home, he turns to the person he trusts the most: his boyfriend Melchior.

It was a clear, chilly night when Mortiz ran away from home. After months of being beaten and tormented by his father, he’d finally had enough and went to the one place Moritz knew he would be safe.

It was around midnight when he threw a pebble at Melchior’s bedroom window, startling the other boy, who was up reading. For a moment Melchior seemed confused before he realized where the noise had come from.

It could only be Moritz, he’d never let anyone else stay with him in the middle of the night on such short notice. Melchior quickly hurried over to the window and unlocked it, before helping his boyfriend inside. 

Moritz was shivering from the cold, and his hair was windblown and all over the place. Melchior’s eyes widened as Moritz grabbed onto his arm to keep himself steady. 

His hands were like ice. He carefully led the brunette over to his bed and sat down next to him. 

“Baby?” he said gently, using one hand to turn Moritz’s face to his. 

“What happened?”

Moritz took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. Melchior waited patiently until he was ready to talk. 

“I ran away. From my dad,” Moritz finally whispered, looking up to meet Melchior’s eyes. 

“Oh god, Melchi! What am I going to do?” he exclaimed, shaking his head. 

“Hey hey, it’s all going to be alright,” Melchior said quickly.  
The last thing he wanted was a panicked Moritz because when he started panicking, it was hard to calm him down again. 

“How? I don’t have anywhere to stay,” Moritz muttered.“I probably just overreacted. Maybe I should go back.” Melchior shook his head and grabbed the other boy’s hands.

“You should stay here with me if you want to. But the last thing you need do is go back to living with that abusive bastard.” Moritz’s eyes went wide, and he blinked a couple of times before saying, “Wait, seriously?” 

Melchior laughed under his breath. “Of course, Moritz! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you stay here?” The brunette couldn’t hold back a grin, and he leaned forward to kiss Melchior. 

Melchior smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer and into his lap. “Moritz, I promise that I’ll never let him lay a hand on you again,” Melchior whispered into his ear.


	5. It's More Than Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz works at a flower shop and Melchior comes to buy flowers.

Melchior stepped into the tiny flower shop, shaking the show out of his hair. He looked around at all of the different colored flowers lining the walls as he walked towards the counter in the back. Behind the counter stood a boy with messy brown hair who was busy typing away on his computer. 

Melchior stood at the counter for a few moments before the brunette noticed him. He stood up and held out his hand for Melchior to shake, and offered him a bright smile. As they shook hands, he introduced himself as Moritz. 

“That’s a nice name. I’m Melchior.” Moritz gave him another small smile and pulled a notebook out of his pocket. He flipped it open and asked, “So what types of flowers are you looking for? Any special occasion?” 

Melchior nodded. “Uh, yeah. Actually, two of my friends are getting married.” 

He turned to look at some of the flowers on display. While Melchior was picking out some flowers, Moritz couldn’t help but stare at him, flustered. He had curly brown and blonde hair and a few freckles across the top of his nose that Moritz found just adorable.

Come on Moritz, he thought to himself. You can’t really be falling for this guy you just met. 

Little did he know that Melchior was thinking practically the same thing. Melchior turned back to Moritz, having decided on the flowers he wanted. 

“So what did you pick?” Moritz asked kindly, leaning forward against the counter towards his customer.

Melchior gestured to a bouquet of flowers sitting against the wall on a shelf. It was a bouquet of purple and yellow roses that went together beautifully. 

“These roses would be nice,” he told Moritz. He nodded and walked over to where the flowers sat on the shelf and carefully lifted them up, before carrying them over to the counter. 

“Can I put them in a vase for you?” Mortiz offered. 

“That would be great,” Melchior replied happily, thinking about how good those flowers were going to look at the wedding. He kept smiling to himself while Moritz picked out a nice vase.

Moritz couldn't help but stare at Melchior’s smile. Wow, he has such nice teeth, he thought. Suddenly, Moritz felt the vase slip through his fingers, then looked down in horror as it crashed to the ground. 

Melchior looked up in surprise. “What happened?” 

Moritz gave him an embarrassed look and muttered, “Um, I kind of dropped the vase.” Before he could see Melchior’s reaction, he ducked down behind the counter to start picking up the broken pieces of glass.

Melchior chuckled at his clumsiness and kneeled down to help. Moritz turned his head so Melchior wouldn’t see him blushing. “You know, I dropped the vase. You don’t have to help,” he said quietly. 

“I don’t mind.” 

The two of them worked together for a few minutes, picking up the glass and throwing it away. “Ouch!” Melchior muttered, grabbing his hand in pain. 

“Oh my god, your hand!” Moritz quickly pulled Melchior to his feet and guided him to the storage room. 

“Moritz, it’s just a little cut. I’m fine,” Melchior protested, as Moritz rummaged around for bandages. 

“Nonsense. If I hadn’t dropped that vase, you wouldn’t have gotten that cut.”

Moritz found the bandages and carefully wrapped one around Melchior’s finger. Melchior tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t hold back a smile. Moritz is so cute, he thought to himself.

“Thanks, Moritz.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They both walked back over to the counter so Melchior could pay for his flowers. Moritz picked out a new vase and started packaging the flowers.  
“So, whose wedding is it?”

Melchior ran a hand through his hair as he answered. “It’s for my friends Hanschen and Ernst. They’ve been dating for a while and Hanschen finally popped the question.” 

“They sound nice,” Moritz replied politely. He finished packaging the flowers and handed them across the counter to Melchior. He paid for the flowers, then gave Moritz a grin that made his heart flutter. 

Melchior blushed and glanced down at his feet nervously. “Hey, Moritz?” 

The brunette looked up at him curiously. “I was just wondering if you might want to get dinner sometime?” 

Moritz blushed, feeling flustered. “I would love that,” he whispered, looking up to meet Melchior’s gaze. He gave Moritz a warm smile, before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and writing something. 

He slid it across the counter, and Moritz picked it up. “Just call me and I’ll pick you up. Alright?” 

“It’s more than alright.”


	6. Christmas Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz and Melchior exchange Christmas presents.

When Melchior woke up early on Christmas morning, he quickly got dressed and so he could walk over to Moritz’s house. His father was gone on a business trip, so for once they could spend time together at his house. Melchior grabbed his present for his boyfriend on the way out the door and walked out into the snow. 

It was only about five minutes until he was standing in front of Moritz’s house. Melchior took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door. A couple of minutes passed before he heard Moritz running down the stairs. 

The door opened to reveal a brown-haired boy who looked like he had just rolled out of bed. And knowing him, he probably had. Melchior chuckled to himself. Moritz smiled happily at him and pushed the door open further so he could step inside. 

“Merry Christmas, Melchi,” he said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Melchior turned his head so Moritz was kissing his lips instead. The brunette pulled away, his face red. Melchior smirked at the other boy’s reaction.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.” 

Moritz’s eyes flickered down to the wrapped present in his hand, then he looked back up at Melchior. 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” he exclaimed suddenly. “Your present is upstairs. I’ll be right back.” 

While Moritz searched for his present, Melchior went into the kitchen to start making them some hot chocolate. There was already a fire burning in the fireplace, so he didn’t have to worry about starting one himself. 

After about ten minutes Melchior finished making their drinks and carefully carried them into the living room. At the same time, Moritz ran down the stairs holding his present. They both sat down on the couch, and Moritz laid his head on Melchior’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for making hot chocolate Melchi,” he said gratefully, taking a sip, careful not to burn his tongue. 

Melchior handed Moritz his present and watched nervously as he opened it. He’d gotten Moritz some new clothes because he knew his family couldn’t really afford to buy more. He gasped as he looked over everything Melchior had gotten for him.

A black button-up shirt with some matching black pants and shoes. Moritz looked up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Melchi!” Moritz gave him a hug and buried his face in Melchior’s neck. Before he could say anything, Moritz pushed his present into his lap for Melchior to open. 

Melchior quickly tore off the wrapping paper to see a leather journal, much like the one he writes in now. He smiled at the gift and reached over to hug Moritz. “I love it,” he whispered in his ear, causing Moritz to giggle. 

They threw away all of the wrapping paper and sat back down the couch together, with Moritz leaning against his chest and Melchior playing with his hair.

“This Christmas was amazing Melchior,” he whispered. Melchior smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.


	7. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz proposes to Melchior. Also, this takes place in the modern-day.

It was a beautiful, warm evening when Melchior, Moritz, and their friends went to the beach to mark the first day of summer. Hanschen brought along a cooler full of drinks, while Ernst brought sandwiches for everyone. 

As soon as they arrived, Ilse and Wendla headed straight for the water. Surprising as it may sound, this was only Wendla’s second time ever going to the beach, and Ilse was determined to make sure her girlfriend had a good time. 

Meanwhile, Hanschen, Ernst, Moriz, and Melchior set up the umbrellas and chairs. Moritz made sure that he would be sitting right next to his boyfriend. This was a day that he had been planning for a long time, with the help of Hanschen and Ernst.

It wasn’t long before the sun began setting over the ocean and Melchior reached over to hold Moritz’s hand as they watched it. In Moritz’s other hand, he clutched a small ring box. 

He took a deep breath and glanced over at Ernst, who winked and gave him a thumbs up. The brunette slowly stood up, and shakily moved so he was standing in front of Melchior’s chair. 

Melchior gave him a confused look. “Moritz, what are you-” He stopped mid-sentence, as Moritz dropped down on one knee and held out the ring box. 

“Melchior Gabor, would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?” 

Moritz closed his eyes tight, nervous about what Melchior would say. Melchior gasped and looked over at Hanschen and Ernst, who were both nervously smiling. 

When Melchior didn’t say anything after a few moments, Moritz opened his eyes and quickly stood up, frantically brushing the sand off his pants. He avoided Melchior’s eyes as he started apologizing. 

“S-sorry Melchi,” he whispered, snapping the ring box shut. For a moment, Melchior just stood there, feeling confused. Then with another gasp, he realized what had happened. 

Moritz thought he didn’t want to marry him.

Melchior quickly stepped forward and grabbed Moritz’s arms, causing him to flinch. “Baby, of course, I want to marry you. I’d be a fool not to,” he muttered, kissing Moritz’s cheek.

“I was just shocked, that’s all.” 

Moritz let out a shaky sigh of relief, before sliding the ring on Melchior’s finger. Then he buried his face in Melchior’s neck as his boyfriend gently rubbed his back. 

When he finally pulled away, Melchior grinned at him, and Moritz couldn’t help but smile back. Just then, Ilse and Wendla ran over to the four of them. 

“What happened?” Ilse asked curiously, dying to know what happened while she and Wendla were swimming. 

Ernst smiled happily as he answered. “Moritz proposed and Melchior said yes!” 

Wendla cheered while Ilse cursed under her breath. “Damn, I missed it.” 

Melchior gave Moritz a smile that made his flutter, before leaning over and whispering, “I can’t wait to marry you,” in his ear.


	8. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz is touch-starved. Thank you so much @Ritzy for this amazing request!

It wasn’t much of a surprise that Moritz would come to crave attention from his boyfriend. If Moritz was being held in Melchior’s arms or having his hair played with, he was happy. Sometimes on the rare occasions that they were able to spend the night together, Melchior would let Moritz cuddle up next to him in bed. 

Sadly, none of this happened very often. Melchior wasn’t the type of person too long for physical affection and was completely oblivious to the fact that Moritz was exactly the opposite. 

The brunette loved when Melchior touched him. Even when their hands just barely brushed, his whole face would turn red. 

After a few months of things going on like this, Moritz started craving more attention. When his father wasn’t hurting him, he acted as if Moritz didn’t exist. His only other friends from school, Hanschen and Ernst mainly just kept to themselves, as Ernst was rather shy.

This meant that the only person who really paid any attention to him was Melchior. Some days they would be down by the river, sitting next to each other, and Moritz would lean over and rest his head on Melchior’s shoulder. Or he would reach over to hold his hand while they walked.

One night Moritz was over at Melchior’s house, and they were laying in his bed. It was quiet, with Melchior laying on the right side and Moritz on the left.

As Moritz laid there staring up the ceiling, he whispered, “Melchi,” turning over to look at Melchior. 

“Yes Moritz?” he replied, looking over at the brunette. 

“Could you play with my hair?” Moritz blurted out nervously. Melchior gave him a surprised look and then smiled. 

“Of course baby,” he said, patting the spot next to him. Moritz couldn’t hold back a grin as he moved so his back was against Melchior’s chest. 

As Melchior started running his fingers through Moritz’s brown hair, he couldn’t help but noticed how much he leaned into the small touches. 

“Do you like it when I do this?” Melchior whispered in Moritz’s ear, causing him to shiver. Moritz nodded, and buried his face in Melchior’s neck. 

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to do this more often then.” Melchior pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Please never hesitate to tell me if you want to be touched, sweetheart. Okay?” he muttered kindly. 

Moritz nodded again, then yawned. “Okay, Melchi. I love you.” 

Melchior smiled, then pressed yet another kiss to Moritz’s forehead. “I love you too.”


	9. Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry Potter AU where Moritz is in Slytherin and Melchior is in Griffindor.

Moritz carefully reached up and pulled a couple of books down off of the shelf. After getting all of his things, he turned around to leave and ran straight into someone. The brunette gasped as he dropped all of his books to the ground. He immediately began apologizing to the boy he bumped into. 

It was a Griffindor, he could tell by his robes, with curly brownish blonde hair and few freckles across his nose. Moritz stopped apologizing when the boy kneeled down to help pick up his books. “Don’t apologize, it was my fault,” he said kindly, handing Moritz his books. 

Moritz gave him a surprised look. “I’ve never met a Griffindor that wasn’t an asshole,” he said quietly, starting to blush a little. Melchior laughs. “And I’ve never met a shy Slytherin.”

“Can I help you carry your books back to the common room?” Melchior offered. Moritz thought about it for a moment before saying, “I’m probably not even supposed to be talking to you. You’re a Griffindor.”

Melchior shrugged. “Well fuck that. Just let me help you.” Moritz sighed before nodding. Together the two of them left the library after checking out Moritz’s books and headed towards the Slytherin common room. When they arrived, Melchior carefully handed Moritz his books and smiled at him. 

“My name is Melchior, by the way.” Moritz smiled back at him and said, “I’m Moritz. You look familiar, do we have Potions together? 

Melchior studied Moritz’s face for a moment before slowly nodding. “Yeah, I think we do.”

Moritz glances down the hall where a couple of Slytherins are walking towards them. “It was nice meeting you, thanks for helping me,” he said politely, smiling at the Griffindor. 

Melchior smiled back at him. “It was my pleasure.” 

The next day Melchior couldn’t help but keep sneaking glances over at Moritz during Potions class. The brown-haired boy was hunched over his desk, working on something. Melchior turned his attention back to what he was writing.

All of a sudden there was a yelp from the other side of the classroom, where Moritz was sitting. Melchior looked over and saw that Moritz was clutching his arm in pain. He had spilled his potion.

Professor Snape walked over to Moritz’s desk and Melchior overheard him say that he needed to go to the infirmary. Moritz winced. “I’m not sure where that is,” he said, rubbing the burn on his arm.

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. “Fine, just take someone with you then.” Melchior sat up straighter and raised his hand. “I’ll walk you there,” he volunteered. 

Moritz looked over at him and smiled gratefully. Snape looked over at him. “Well get on with it then,” he said rudely. Melchior and Moritz quickly got up and hurried out into the hallway.

As Melchior led the way, Moritz whimpered in pain as he clutched his arm tighter. Melchior looked back at him. “How bad does it hurt?” he asked.

Moritz shrugged. “It’s not too bad, it hurts more when I move my arm.” 

When they arrived at the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey wasn’t there yet, so Melchior led Moritz over to one of the beds and helped him sit down. Moritz kept rubbing his arm, trying to make it hurt less. Melchior raised an eyebrow and said, “Would you like me to kiss it better?”

Moritz blushed and shook his head, looking down at his feet. Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in from her office, so Melchior turned to leave. Before he left the room, he turned back around to wave. Mortiz waved back and grinned at him. 

Three weeks later and Melchior was walking through Hogsmeade towards the Three Broomsticks. He pushed the door open and heard the bell chime as he stepped in the restaurant. 

Melchior walked up to the bar and ordered one butterbeer, then walked over to the back of the restaurant to find a table. When he found a table, he was surprised to find someone already sitting at it. It was Moritz, that Slytherin boy from a few weeks ago. 

“Hi,” Melchior said, getting Moritz’s attention. The brown-haired boy looked up at him and grinned. “Could I sit with you?” he asked kindly. 

Moritz nodded and moved his coat from where it was sitting on the other seat. Melchior sat down next to him and brushed some of the snow out of his hair. “So, why are you here all alone?”

Moritz started messing with the sleeve of his jean jacket. “My friends Hanschen and Ernst went next door to Honeydukes, but I wanted to get a drink so I came here instead,” he explained. 

Melchior shrugs and says, “I didn’t know Slytherins could have friends.” Moritz gave him a confused look. “We’re not all evil you know.” 

Melchior thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I mean, I can’t imagine you could ever kill anyone.” Moritz laughed.

A few minutes later a waiter walked over to their table carrying their drinks. “Do you want to take these outside?” Moritz asked him, buttoning his jacket. 

“Sure.” The two of them stood up and walked out of the restaurant together and into the snow. As they walked through the town, past all of the small shops and stores, Moritz couldn’t help but admire how nice everything looked. 

“It really is beautiful with all of the Christmas lights,” the brunette said to Melchior. He nodded in agreement, before reaching over to throw away his butterbeer. 

“It really is,” Melchior replied as Moritz leaned past him to throw away his drink. Moritz looked back at him and told Melchior, “I should probably be getting back to my friends.” 

Melchior nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” Then he quickly leaned forward and kissed Moritz on the cheek before walking away, and leaving Mortiz standing in the snow behind him. 

Moritz shakily reached up and pressed his hand to his cheek and blushed. 

It was only a week later when he saw Mortiz again. Melchior was hurrying down the hallway towards his next class. He rounded the corner and ran straight into the brown-haired boy. Melchior quickly apologized and glanced up to meet his eyes. 

Moritz looked surprised to see him and his cheeks turned bright red. Before he could walk away, Melchior grabbed his arm and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Can we talk outside?” 

Moritz gave him a curious look and nodded. They walked outside into the courtyard and sat down next to each other with their backs against a tree.

Melchior sighed and folded his hands in his lap. “I wanted to apologize for kissing you on the cheek the other day. I know you probably don’t have feelings for me,” he said politely, trying not to show how sad and embarrassed he felt. 

Moritz’s eyes went wide and he started shaking his head. Melchior raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Melchior, I’ve liked you for a while now. I was just a bit shocked when you kissed me,” he said truthfully. Now it was Melchior’s turn to blush. 

“Wait, seriously?” Moritz nodded and giggled. 

Melchior smiled at him. “Well, then can I kiss you?” he asked nervously. Moritz smiled back and nodded again. Melchior gently put his hand on Moritz’s cheek and pressed their lips together in a soft, close-mouthed kiss.

When they pulled away, Melchior and Moritz were both grinning. Moritz's face was bright red, which Melchior found absolutely adorable. 

“Hey Moritz,” Melchior said suddenly.

“Yeah?” the brunette replied curiously, still happy about the kiss. Melchior took a deep breath to calm his nerves before asking, “Would you be my boyfriend?” 

Moritz’s smile got even bigger as he leaned forward to kiss Melchior again. When he pulled away, Moritz replied, “I would love that.”


	10. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz has a panic attack after getting beat up by Bobby Maler.

Moritz opened his locker to grab some of his math books and stuffed them into his bookbag. When he slammed his locker shut, Bobby Maler was standing next to him, with a few of his friends behind him. Moritz gave them a confused look and raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey Bobby,” he said politely. Moritz moved to sling his bag over his shoulder when Bobby reached out to stop him. Moritz gently tugged his bag towards him and stepped back nervously. 

“I should be going, I gotta meet my friends outside,” he nervously said, pulling on his book bag a little harder. 

Bobby gave him a tiny smile that didn’t reach his eyes and shook his head. “Come on Moritz,” the teenager said quietly. “Why don’t you stay awhile?” 

He yanked Moritz’s book bag out of his hand and tossed it over his shoulder, and one of his friends caught it. “Hey! I need that!” Moritz exclaimed, pushing forward to try and grab his stuff. 

Bobby laughed and shoved Moritz back against the lockers, knocking the breath out of him. Moritz gasped and tried to get back up, only for one of Bobby’s friends to kick him in the stomach. 

Moritz’s eyes started watering as he fumbled through his pockets searching for his phone. Bobby laughed at him. “Aw are you gonna call your little boyfriend to come to save you?” 

When Moritz attempted to stand up again, Bobby punched him in the face, and the brown-haired boy reached up to touch his face. When he looked back at his hand, his fingers were covered in blood.

His hands started shaking as he nervously looked back up the other teenagers. All of a sudden it felt almost as if he couldn’t breathe and Moritz began gasping for air. 

Just then, someone began walking down the hallway towards them. 

Moritz sighed in relief when he recognized Melchior. His boyfriend’s eyes first flickered to Bobby Maler, then he finally noticed Moritz, on the floor leaning against the lockers. 

His eyes widened as Melchior ran over to him. “Get the fuck away from him!” he shouted angrily, landing a strong punch to Bobby’s nose. Bobby gasped in pain, cupping his nose that was probably broken judging from all the blood. 

After Bobby and his friends hurried away, Melchior kneeled down next to Moritz and gave him a concerned look. “What happened, baby?” 

Moritz couldn’t answer, all he could do was gasp for air as he tried to make himself smaller. He started shaking a little and flinched away when Melchior reached out to touch him. 

For a moment Melchior looked confused, until he recognized what was happening. Moritz was having a panic attack. This had only happened once or twice before and usually, it was nothing too serious. 

Melchior moved closer to his boyfriend so that Moritz was right in front of him. “Just breathe with me, Moritz.”

Melchior helped Moritz get into a rhythm of breathing in and out until he was starting to feel a little better. Then he leaned forward and pulled Moritz into his lap, and began playing with his hair because Moritz always loves it when he does that.

When Moritz finally met his eyes, Melchior gave him a soft smile. “Hey baby,” he whispered. Moritz gave him a shaky smile and buried his head in Melchior’s neck.

“Do you feel better sweetheart?” 

He felt Moritz nod and he gently pushed Moritz forward so he could see his injuries. His nose was bleeding and there were a few bruises forming on his face where Bobby punched him. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up, all right?” he asked gently, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Moritz nodded again, and Melchior carefully helped him stand up because he was still a little shaky. As they walked down the dark hallway, Moritz whispered, “Thanks for that Melchi.”

Melchior gave him another smile. “I’m just glad you feel better, Moritz.”


	11. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz and Melchior go to Wendla's Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate it!

Christmas music was blaring from inside Wendla’s house, so loud that Moritz and Melchior could hear it from where they were standing in the front yard, trying to decide whether or not to go in. Melchior reached over and held his boyfriend’s hand. 

Moritz shivered, pulling his jacket around him tighter against the cold wind. “I’m not so sure about this Melchior. You know I’m not too good around lots of people,” he said nervously.

Melchior squeezed his hand gently and said, “I promise we’ll have fun. Don’t worry about it.” Moritz took a deep breath and nodded slowly, before following his boyfriend into the house. 

They carefully made their way through all of the people and into Wendla’s living room. That was where Melchior spotted Hanschen and Ernst sitting on the couch, drinking beer. 

“Hey guys,” Moritz said, getting their attention. Hanschen looked surprised to see them, while Ernst just smiled and waved at them. 

“I thought you guys weren’t coming,” he yelled over the music, taking another sip of his drink. Melchior shook his head. “We changed our minds,” he called back.

Hanschen nodded slowly before asking, “Do you guys want something to drink?” Moritz shook his head, then looked over at Melchior, who politely said, “No thanks. I think we’re gonna go find Wendla.” 

Hanschen nodded and tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder so he could say goodbye. Ernst turned around and grinned at them. “Bye guys!” he exclaimed happily. 

“Well at least they’re having a good time,” Moritz muttered under his breath. Melchior sighed and placed his hand lightly on the small of Moitz’s back and led him through the crowd. 

They found Wendla dancing to the music with her girlfriend, Ilse. She was wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees, with black shoes. Ilse was next to her, wearing black pants and a green t-shirt. 

Wendla’s face lit up when she saw her friends standing there, and she tapped Ilse on the shoulder to get her attention. Ilse grinned and waved them over. When they stopped next to them, Ilse leaned forward to give them a warm hug. 

When she pulled away, Wendla smiled at them and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “Do you guys want to get away from all the people?” she yelled over the music. 

Melchior glanced over at Moritz, and shrugged. Moritz gratefully nodded. Wendla glanced down at her watch and motioned for them to follow her upstairs. 

Moritz and Melchior hurried up the stairs after her and Ilse, until they walked into her bedroom. The music was slightly fainter now, and Melchior could finally hear Wendla clearly. 

“We can sit up on the roof and look at the stars,” she said excitedly. Moritz looked a bit frightened at the idea of climbing up onto the roof, but he also looked intrigued. 

“Okay,’ Melchior agreed. He gave Moritz a small smile, hoping to help calm his nerves and Moritz smiled weakly back at him. 

The four teenagers slowly made their way out the bedroom window and climbed carefully up onto the roof. It was even colder up on the roof, but Melchior figured he could just sit close to his boyfriend to keep warm.

When they finally found a safe place to sit, Wendla and Ilse sat down on the other side of Moritz, while Melchior sat on the other side of the brunette. 

As they looked up at the stars, Melchior overheard Ilse pointing out constellations to Wendla. Moritz reached over and gripped Melchior’s hand tightly, and they both tilted their heads back to look up at the stars. 

Melchior looked back at Moritz and smirked “You look really good tonight,” he complimented him, knowing it would make Moritz flustered. Moritz smiled and blushed, happy Melchior couldn’t tell in the dark. 

“You look really good too,” he whispered back. The brunette moved a little closer to his boyfriend and leaned his head on Melchior’s shoulder.

“I’m happy we came after all.”


	12. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior sees Moritz's ghost in the graveyard.

It was a dark December night when Melchior was walking through the graveyard. He silently walked past rows upon rows of graves, but not stopping to look at any of them. He already knew where he was going.

Melchior felt a tear slip down his cheek, then another as he stopped and kneeled down in front of two graves. His hand was shaking as he reached forward and brushed some sand off of the graves, revealing the names of the people who were buried there. 

Moritz Stiefel and Wendla Bergmann, two of his closest friends. Maybe he and Moritz could have been something more if he hadn’t shot himself. Wendla was always such a sweet innocent girl, which makes it even sadder that she died. Two of the people who deserved death the least.

Melchior held his head in his hands as he sobbed. He flinched away when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Go away,” he muttered, hastily brushing the tears away. 

The pressure on his shoulder disappeared, but Melchior couldn’t help but feel like he still wasn’t alone. 

“Melchi?” a quiet voice said. Melchior’s eyes widened and he gasped. Only Moritz ever called him that. 

“M-Moritz?” he stuttered, slowly standing back up and turning around. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw his best friend standing there, looking at him.

Melchior closed his eyes and shook his head violently. “No, you’re dead. You aren’t really here.” 

When he opened his eyes, Moritz was still there, just watching him with a sad expression on his face. “I’m not really here Melchi,” he said gently.

“I’m confused,” Melchior said slowly, still unable to believe what he was seeing. 

“You need to move on Melchior. You can’t be hung up on Wendla and me forever.” 

Melchior shook his head again. “Moritz, I’m so sorry.” Now it was Moritz’s turn to shake his head. 

“It wasn’t your fault Melchi.” 

“No! If only I had paid more attention to what was going on. At school, with your father. Maybe I could have done something,” he protested. 

Moritz gave him a sad smile. “It was my choice, Melchior. What’s done is done. I just don’t want you to end up like me.”

Melchior felt himself starting to cry again, but he tried to stay calm for Moritz’s sake. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Moritz walked forward and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll see you again one day,” he said quietly before he slowly began to fade away. 

Melchior choked out another sob as he watched Moritz disappear until he was completely gone. 

“I hope I see you one day too,” he whispered to the darkness.


	13. Don't Let Him Get To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz invites Melchior over for Christmas dinner.

Moritz ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found his father talking on the phone to his grandparents. He reached up and tapped his dad on the shoulder, who glanced down at him and rolled his eyes, before motioning for him to hurry up and talk. 

“Can I invite Melchior over for Christmas dinner tonight?” he asked hopefully. Moritz’s father thought about it for a moment, before saying, “Yeah sure, just call him and let him know to be here by nine.” 

Moritz grinned and turned to run back up the stairs to grab his phone. When he got to his room, the brunette grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the bed and called Melchior. 

He answered after a few rings. “Hey sweetheart,” Melchior said kindly when he answered. Moritz held the phone a little closer to his ear and said, “Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight? My dad is in a good mood today.” 

Melchior was silent for a few seconds. “Yeah sure. What time?” 

“Nine o’clock.” 

“Perfect, see you then,” his boyfriend said before he hung up. Moritz smiled happily to himself before he set his phone back down on the bed. 

About an hour later and there was a knock on the door. Moritz through the house towards the front door and opened it to find his boyfriend standing there on the steps. 

He was about to give him a hug when his father walked up behind him. Melchior smiled at his dad and reached past Moritz to shake his hand. 

“It’s nice to see you again Melchior,” his father greeted him, letting go of his hand after a moment. “How’s school?” 

Melchior shrugged. “It’s pretty good.”

Moritz was starting to feel a bit awkward, so he grabbed Melchior’s arm and told his dad they were going up to his room until his grandfather arrived. 

When they finally got to Moritz’s room, Melchior shut and locked the door, before gently pushing Moritz over to the bed. They both sat down and Melchior pressed a hand to Moritz’s cheek, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

When Moritz pulled away, Melchior grinned at him. “Merry Christmas baby.” 

Moritz smiled back. He leaned forward and pushed a strand of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “Merry Christmas Melchi,” back. 

They both shuffled over to the back of the bed and laid down with their heads against the pillows, and Melchior’s arms around Moritz. ”I’m so glad you could come,” Moritz muttered, as Melchior hugged him. 

“I missed you,” Melchior replied, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I missed you too,” Moritz said, grabbing onto his arm and kissing the top of his hand.

The two lovers laid there in comfortable silence for about five minutes until Moritz’s father knocked on the door. Moritz and Melchior quickly moved away from each other, but relaxed when they remembered that Melchior had locked the door. 

Moritz hopped up and hurried over to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door to see his dad standing there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. 

“Your grandfather is downstairs waiting, so bring your friend down,” he told Moritz, before walking back downstairs. Melchior got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

“Ready to go?” Moritz asked. Melchior nodded and they both hurried down the stairs and into the dining room where they were going to be eating. 

An older man, who Melchior guessed was Moritz’s grandfather, was already sitting at the table, doing something on his phone. He looked up, however, when Moritz and Melchior sat down across from him, leaving the chair at the head of the table for Moritz’s father. 

“How are you Moritz?” the older man asked politely, sliding his phone into his pocket to pay attention to his grandson. 

Moritz smiled at him. “I’m good,” he replied. 

“Why don’t you introduce me to your friend?” his grandfather said. Moritz nodded and reached over to fix the tablecloth in front of him as he answered. 

“This is my friend Melchior Gabor,” he replied, as Melchior gave him a little wave. 

Moritz’s father finally brought the food in and set it on the table, before sitting down at the head of the table. He said the blessing, and they all began eating. 

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes before Moritz’s grandfather spoke up. “Isn’t it something that same-sex marriage was just made legal?”

Moritz and Melchior immediately stiffened and focused extra hard on their food. Moritz’s father nodded in agreement and reached forward to grab another roll. 

Moritz’s grandfather leaned to the side and muttered into his son’s ear, “I hope you’re raising Moritz right. I would hate for him to end up like that.” 

Melchior glanced up at his boyfriend and saw that Moritz’s face was pale, so he reached over under the table and started rubbing his back soothingly. 

Moritz’s father whispered back, “Don’t worry. I’d disown him if he was. No son of mine is going to be a homosexual.” 

All of a sudden, Moritz pushed his chair back from the table, held a hand over his stomach, and announced, “I feel a bit sick,” then ran out of the room.

Both of the other men looked confused at Moritz’s sudden outburst. Melchior slowly stood up and awkwardly stated, “I’m going to go check on him.” 

The teenager hurried down the hallway and up the stairs to Moritz’s room. He slowly pushed the door open and found Moritz sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands. 

Melchior hurried over to where his boyfriend was sitting and sat down next to him, rubbing his back. 

“Moritz?” 

The brunette looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Melchior gave him a worried look. Moritz groaned and put his head back in his hands. 

“He’s bound to find out about us Melchior!” he exclaimed. “And then I’ll get disowned,” he said more quietly. 

Melchior didn’t know what to say, so he just reached over and pulled his boyfriend into his arms and gently started rocking them back and forth. 

“I’ll always be here for you though, you know that right? No matter what happens,” he told him. “Hopefully your dad will be reasonable about this and decide what matters more to him: his beliefs or his son.” 

Moritz nodded as he started to calm back down. He sighed as he shuffled over into Melchior’s lap, so they were face to face. Moritz pressed his face into Melchior’s shoulder and smiled a little as he felt the other teenager begin playing with his hair.

“You know I love you, right baby?” Melchior muttered gently. He felt Moritz nod and heard him whisper, “I love you too.” 

A few minutes passed before Moritz pushed back Melchior so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed. “We should probably head back down there,” he said quietly. 

Melchior wasn’t entirely convinced. “Are you sure you feel better?”

Moritz nodded and said, “Yeah, I think so.” Melchior gave him a reassuring smile and grabbed his hand.

“Just try not to let your dad get you, alright?” Moritz smiled weakly. 

“I’ll try.”


	14. Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior and Moritz take a late-night walk in the rain.

After tossing and turning in bed for what felt like hours, Moritz and Melchior sat up in and faced each other. Moritz’s brown hair was messy and all over the place, and Melchior had to bite back a smile at how cute he looked. 

“I can’t sleep, can you?” Moritz muttered into the darkness. Melchior shook his head. “Nope.”

Melchior looked at the clock on his dresser and it read one o’clock in the morning. His eyes widened as he got an idea. “Do you want to go for a walk then?” 

Moritz thought about it for a moment, thinking about all of the ways they could get murdered or stabbed to death in a dark alleyway. The brunette shrugged. 

“Sure.” 

The two teenagers got up and quickly changed clothes into something warmer because it was pretty chilly outside. Moritz pulled on a long-sleeved shirt and some black jeans, while Melchior tied a sweatshirt around his waist and pulled on a blue t-shirt and black pants.

They silently snuck down the hallway, careful not to wake Melchior’s mother who was asleep in her bedroom across the hall. After a few minutes of sneaking through the house, Moritz and Melchior unlocked the front door and slipped out into the front yard. 

It was pretty dark as they walked through the front yard and out onto the sidewalk. It was a beautiful night, and there were only a few clouds in the sky, surrounded by bright stars.

Melchior reached over and gripped Moritz’s hand tightly in his, and gave him a reassuring smile. Moritz gave him a bright smile back. 

The two lovers walked down that sidewalk for about ten minutes before they stopped at a small clearing. There were lots of flowers and some benches, with a clean sidewalk going down the middle of it. 

“Wanna sit down?” Moritz asked, gesturing towards the benches. Melchior nodded and took his hand to lead his boyfriend over to one of the benches. When they sat down, Melchior pulled out his phone and checked the time. 

It was just after one thirty so they were fine. Just then he felt a raindrop land on his head. “Did you feel that?” Moritz asked him curiously, reaching up to touch his face.

“Yeah, I think it’s starting to rain,” Melchior replied. Moritz stood up as it started to rain harder. He lifted up a hand to cover his eyes so he could still see.

As they started to walk away, it began pouring, so Melchior grabbed Moritz’s arm to stop him. He pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to his boyfriend. 

Moritz gave him a confused look. “Why are you giving me this?” 

“You can wear it to keep dry,” Melchior told him. Moritz tilted his head and replied, “But what about you?” 

Melchior shook his head. “I don’t mind getting a little wet, but I know you like to keep your hair dry,” he answered. Moritz smiled gratefully and leaned forward to hug him.

He pulled on the sweatshirt and gently pressed a kiss to Melchior’s lips. “I love you,” Moritz whispered against his lips, not caring that they were getting soaked by the rain. 

Melchior grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I love you too, now let’s go get dried off,” he whispered back.


	15. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz surprises Melchior with a puppy.

It was a couple of weeks after Moritz moved in with Melchior, and he wanted to do something to thank him. So one day while Melchior was at work, his boyfriend went to the pet shelter near their house to pick out a puppy. 

He knew that Melchior had always wanted to have a Goldendoodle, so a small Goldendoodle puppy was what he was looking for. That was the only kind of dog that Melchior could have since they’re hypoallergic and he’s allergic to dogs and cats.

Moritz stepped into the shelter and heard the little bell over the door ring, alerting one of the workers that he was there. A woman a couple of years older than him walked over to Moritz and smiled politely at him.

“I’m guessing you’re here for a dog,” she asked him. The brunette nodded and turned to look around at all of the different dogs to pick from. 

“I was hoping to find a Goldendoodle puppy if you’ve got any,” he replied. 

The lady nodded and led him through the building towards the back where all of the Goldendoodles were kept. Soon they came across a pen of adorable puppies and Moritz couldn’t help but grin at the sight of them.

“Go ahead and pick one out,” she told him, unlocking the pen so Moritz could see all of the dogs. 

One of the puppies jumped up on Moritz and started licking his face, making Moritz laugh as he reached out to pet it. “Does this one have a name?” he asked curiously. 

The woman shook her head. “She just got her yesterday. If you get her, you can pick her name,” she said.

Moritz nodded and stood back up, then pulled out his wallet. “How much?” 

They discussed the payment, and Moritz left five minutes later with his new puppy. He quickly brought the dog home, only stopping to buy some food and toys for her.

When he got back home, Melchior’s car was in the driveway, so Moritz put the puppy on her leash and carefully brought her inside to see Melchior. He heard the TV playing in the living room so he knew that was where his boyfriend would be waiting for him. 

The brunette picked up the Goldendoodle and carried her in his arms to the living room. “Melchi,” he said, getting Melchior’s attention. 

He looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and gasped when he saw the dog. “Moritz, did you get that dog for us?” Melchior asked, his eyes wide in shock.

Moritz nodded, grinning happily as he watched while his boyfriend came over to pet their new dog. “What should we name her?” Moritz asked, reaching down to pet the puppy behind the ears. 

Melchior thought about it for a second, then shrugged, looking up at Moritz. “Do you have any ideas?” 

Moritz looked back down at the Goldendoodle. “How about Amy?” he suggested. Melchior thought about it for a moment, before slowly nodding. 

“I like it. Do you like the name Amy?” he asked the puppy, laughing when it jumped up to lick his cheek. 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Moritz said happily. Melchior smiled at him. 

“Thank you so much, Moritz.” 

Moritz simply grinned back at his lover and leaned down to pet Amy.


	16. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deaf West Spring Awakening one shot where Moritz wakes up from a bad dream and Melchior comforts him. Thank you @sparrow_2344 for this amazing request! I loved writing it!

Moritz woke up shaking, with his forehead coated in sweat. He glanced over at Melchior who was sleeping in bed next to him, then looked back down at his shaking hands. The brunette flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned to see Melchior gazing at him with a concerned expression. “Are you alright?” he signed. Mortiz shook his head, his hands still too shaky to sign anything back. 

“Was it another one of the dreams?” Melchior signed curiously. Moritz nodded in response. His boyfriend didn’t say anything but moved so that Moritz’s head was on his shoulder. They both laid back down in a comfortable position and Melchior started playing with his hair. 

“I love you,” Melchior signed, trying to make Moritz feel better. He smiled up at Melchior gratefully, starting to rub patterns onto his chest. 

“I love you too,” he signed back after a couple of moments. The two lovers laid there in peaceful silence for a couple of minutes and Moritz tried not to think about his dream and focus more on the gentle feeling of his boyfriend running his friends through his hair.

“Can I kiss you?” Moritz signed, glancing back up at Melchior again. The other teenager was grinning down at him. “Please,” Melchior responded. 

He lifted Moritz’s chin with a few fingers and gently pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Neither of them was in any hurry, which made it so much nicer. When they both pulled away, Moritz smiled at him.

“Thank you for that Melchi,” he signed before grabbing his hand and holding it against his chest. 

“For what?” Melchior signed back, wondering what he did. Moritz giggled. “For making me feel better,” he signed back.

Melchior smiled again and pulled his boyfriend closer. “You are just too cute,” he signed, reaching down to pull Moritz closer.


	17. I Love Him So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz and Melchior fall asleep together after working on homework.

Moritz groaned loudly as he stared down at his notebook. “I’m never gonna get this problem,” he muttered to himself. Melchior glanced up at his boyfriend from where he was sitting in bed reading. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Moritz sighed as he erased something on his paper. “I can’t get this problem,” he explained, sounding extremely frustrated. Melchior nodded, got up, and walked over to him. 

Moritz showed him what he was working on and Melchior slowly nodded. He found a chair and pulled it up to sit next to the brunette. “Let’s just try it again, okay?” he muttered kindly. 

The two teenagers worked together on Moritz’s homework for a couple of hours and by the time that they finally finished, it must have been sometime around one or two in the morning. Moritz leaned back in his chair and yawned, closing his eyes. 

Melchior laughed then bent down and kissed his lover. “Come on, you can’t fall asleep yet baby boy,” he said, carefully picking up Moritz, causing him to squeak in surprise and grab on Melchior. 

Melchior carried him over to his bed and gently laid Moritz down, then got comfortable next to him. Melchior blew out the candle next to his bed and shuffled closer to his boyfriend. He kissed Mortiz lightly on the forehead, causing him to blush. 

They laid there together in the dark for a few moments, before Moritz reached over and held Melchior’s hand. And that was how they fell asleep, with Melchior holding Moritz in his arms. 

It was a couple of hours later when Melchior woke up, and sunlight was just seeping in through the window. He glanced down to check if the brunette was still sleeping, and he was. 

Melchior couldn’t hold back a fond smile as he looked at Moritz. I love him so much, he thought to himself. He started running his fingers lightly through Moritz’s hair, not quite hard enough to wake him. 

Moritz leaned into the touch and smiled happily in his sleep. Melchior smiled again and tried to fall back asleep, still holding Moritz’s hand.


	18. The New Years Eve Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernst has a New Years Eve party. Happy New Year!

Moritz and Melchior pulled up to Ernst’s New Year Eve party around ten thirty, dressed in t-shirts and jeans since it was getting warmer outside. Different cars were parked outside around Ernst’s house and there were a couple of people sitting around the front yard, one the doorsteps, sitting with their backs against the oak trees. 

The two teenagers walked into the large house hand in hand, wanting to get something to drink and say hi to their friends. A blast of cool air conditioning hit them in the face as Moritz and Melchior stepped into the living room, where most of the guests were. 

Moritz had to speak up so Melchior could hear him over the music. “I’m gonna go look to Ernst, are you coming or do you want a drink?” 

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Melchior replied, squeezing his hand quickly before walking off. Moritz looked around through all of the people he didn’t recognize for one of his friends. He finally spotted Wendla eating what looked like some chips and talking to Ernst. 

The brunette slowly made his way through the crowd towards them, then surprised Wenla by tapping her on the shoulder. She clutched her hand over her heart as she turned around to look at Moritz. “You startled me,” Wendla said, giggling. 

“Sorry about that,” Moritz said, smiling at her. Wendla shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” 

He turned to Ernst, grinning at his friend. “We wanted to thank you for inviting us. Melchior’s getting drinks,” he told him. 

Ernst grinned. “I’m happy you came.” 

Moritz waved his hand at all of the people around them. “How did you get all of these people to come?” he asked curiously, looking around. Ernst shrugged. “Hanschen has a lot of friends,” he replied. 

“By the way, have you seen Hanschen?” Ernst asked. Moritz shook his head. Ernst shrugged again. “Oh well, he’s probably just getting something to eat.” 

Moritz pulled his phone out of his back pocket to see if he had any missed calls or texts from Hanschen. There weren’t any. Moritz shrugged. Just then he saw Melchior walking over to them and Moritz waved. 

Melchior stumbled over to him and gripped onto his arm, smiling happily up at him. Ernst giggled at Melchior and looked back over at Moritz. 

“Your boyfriend looks a little drunk,” he stated. Moritz studied his lover, watching in amusement as he muttered small nothings to himself and stumbled on his feet. 

“I think so,” Moritz agreed, reaching over to hold his hand. He sighed as he turned back to Ernst and Wendla. “I should probably get him back home.” 

Ernst nodded and he and Wendla smiled at the two other boys as they got ready to go. Moritz smiled gently over at Melchior as they walked back to his car. “Can I drive?” Melchior slurred, smiling back at his boyfriend. 

Moritz laughed as he shook his head. “You’re cute, but no.” 

Melchior frowned and tried to give Moritz puppy eyes. Moritz shook his head and helped him into the passenger seat of the car. The drive back to Melchior’s house was mostly spent in silence and Moritz was just wondering to himself how Melchior had managed to get drunk so fast. 

They made it back by around eleven fifteen and Moritz helped his boyfriend through the house and into his bedroom. There Moritz helped Melchior change clothes and get ready for bed. 

By the time that Moritz and Melchior were comfortable in bed, it was almost time for the clock to strike midnight. Moritz smiled fondly at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Happy New Year,” he whispered, before turning over to try and get some sleep.


	19. Going to the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this amazing request for Moritz to be ftm transgender from @sparrow_2344! I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you like it!

Melchior carefully leaned forward and threw one of the darts towards the balloons on the wall. Moritz cheered him on as one of the blue balloons popped. Melchior focused hard on the green and red balloons he wanted to hit as he threw the last two darts. He grinned when both balloons popped and the lady working at the carnival game handed him a stuffed bear. 

Melchior thanked her and turned back to his boyfriend, then handed the brown bear to Mortiz, who looked confused by the gesture. “Aw, Melchi, you don’t have to give this to me. You won it,” he protested, holding out the bear. Melchior smiled at him and shook his head. 

“I won it for you,” he said, kissing the corner of the brunette’s mouth, making him blush and clutch the bear tight against his chest. 

“Thanks, Melchior,” Moritz said, reaching over to hold his hand as they walked towards the Ferris wheel. “Don’t mention it,” he replied happily, squeezing his lover’s hand gently. 

The two teenagers approached the man working at the Ferris wheel, handed him five dollars to ride, and got on. Moritz clutched his hand tighter as it started moving, and Melchior wrapped his arm around Moritz’s waist, enjoying the feeling of having his boyfriend so close. 

The two of them sat in peaceful silence as they admired the view of the carnival from above. “It’s so beautiful up here,” Moritz stated, glancing down over the edge of the Ferris wheel. Melchior grinned and nodded in agreement, bringing Moritz’s hand up to his lips and kissing the top of it. 

Moritz gave him a confused look. “What was that for?” 

Melchior shrugged. “I just felt like, I guess,” he replied honestly. Moritz smiled and leaned his head on Melchior’s shoulder. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, with Melchior lightly rubbing Moritz’s back. 

When they got off of the Ferris wheel, Moritz and Melchior grabbed some cotton candy to eat on their way back to Melchior’s car. Moritz got blue cotton candy, while Melchior enjoyed his red cotton candy.

Instead of listening to any music on the way back to Melchior’s house, Moritz just happily listened to his boyfriend talk about this new book he was reading. Even though he wasn’t much of a reader himself, Moritz enjoyed hearing how passionately Melchior would talk about the books he was reading. Moritz always thought that he was lucky to be dating someone like Melchior. 

When they pulled into the driveway, Moritz and Melchior hurried out of the car and into Melchior’s house. His mother was working late again, so Melchior and Moritz had the house to themselves. Moritz knew his way around Melchior’s house like the back of his hand, so he had no trouble following Melchior through the dark house and into his bedroom. 

When they stepped into the room, Melchior quickly turned on a lamp so they could see each other. Moritz sat down on the end of Melchior's bed and they both took their shoes off. Melchior walked over to his boyfriend, sat down next to him, and lightly pressed a hand to his chest. 

Melchior moved his other hand so that it was cupping Moritz’s cheek and he gently kissed him, trying to pour all of his love for Moritz into that one kiss. Moritz blushed and smiled into the kiss. 

After a couple of minutes, Melchior pulled back and gazed lovingly at his lover. “You’re so cute,” he told Moritz, still cupping his cheek. Moritz leaned slightly into the touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. 

“You’re the cute one,” he whispered back. The two teenagers just looked at each other for a few moments before Moritz leaned in for one more kiss. Melchior pulled away, panting slightly. “Do you want to stay the night?” 

Moritz nodded then got up to go grab some clothes to change into. The sad truth was that Moritz stayed at Melchior’s house all the time whenever he had to get away from his dad. So often in fact, that he just keeps some of his clothes at Melchior’s house. 

Right as he was walking into the bathroom to change clothes, Melchior stopped him by kissing his cheek. “Don’t forget to take your binder off,” he reminded Moritz, before going to get some of his clothes to change into. 

Melchior thought about his boyfriend as he got dressed. He and Moritz had only been dating a few months and Moritz came out to him as trans after their first date. Melchior accepted him completely and was used to reminding the brunette to not sleep in his binder. 

Moritz came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with his hair a little bit ruffled up. Melchior couldn’t help but giggle to himself at the sight. He’s adorable, he thought to himself, looking at Moritz. 

The other teenager gave him a questioning look, wondering why Melchior was giggling. Melchior walked over to him and ran a hand through Moritz’s hair, playing with it just the way he knew Moritz loved it. 

The brunette leaned into the touch and sighed happily. “I love you, Melchi,” he murmured, yawning a little. Melchior smiled fondly. “I love you too,” he whispered, before leading Moritz over to his bed so they could both get some much-needed sleep.


	20. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz comes home after a few months at boarding school and Melchior is very happy to have his boyfriend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing something like this, so go easy on me, please. I was honestly procrastinating even posting this.

Moritz had been away at boarding school for the past few months, and Melchior was dying to see his beloved boyfriend again. He missed the way that Moritz would blush at the smallest compliment and his wild brown hair. When Moritz stepped off of the train that night, Melchior was quick to scoop his lover up into his arms and kiss him. Moritz laughed and hugged him happily, tucking his face into his shoulder. 

“I missed you so much Melchior,” he said, grinning. Melchior smiled and kissed his forehead, making the brunette blush. They took all of Moritz’s things back to his house, before going over to Melchior’s house. His mother was going to be out late tonight, so they didn’t have to worry about her walking in on them. 

Moritz sat down on the bed and Melchior kissed him, carefully touching his chest. They moved to the back of the bed so that Melchior was sitting with his back against the headrest, with his boyfriend comfortable in his lap, staring at him with wide eyes. 

Melchior started rubbing Moritz’s legs and thighs, pressing soft kisses on his neck, drawing little whimpers out of the brunette. “Can I take these off?” he whispered into Moritz’s ear, not wanting him to feel pressured into anything. 

Moritz nodded and blushed bright red as he helped Melchior undress him. He gently started to stroke Moritz’s cock, causing him to let out a tiny gasp. 

“I missed you, baby boy,” Melchior told him truthfully. Melchior stroked him faster, using his other hand to gently fondle his balls. Moritz reached behind Melchior’s head to grip his hair, kissing him. 

After kissing him for a couple of moments, Moritz dropped his head down onto Melchior’s shoulder, letting out a quiet moan. Melchior kissed Moritz’s neck one more time and whispered, “I love you so much, sweetheart.” 

It wasn’t long before Moritz came all over his boyfriend’s hand, with Melchior holding him through the aftershocks. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Moritz couldn’t help but cover his face. Melchior grabbed a towel sitting near the bed and wiped his hand clean, before slowly pulling Moritz’s hands away from his face. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that right?” Moritz blushed and glanced down at his lap. “Could I suck you off?” he asked nervously, looking back up at Melchior. 

Melchior smiled and tilted his head. “Are you sure?” Melchior questioned him, wanting to make sure Moritz didn’t feel like he had to. Moritz nodded, reaching down to take off Melchior’s pants.

He carefully wrapped his lips around Melchior’s cock, gazing up at his boyfriend. Melchior couldn’t help but blush lightly as he looked down at his boyfriend. He pulled gently on Moritz’s fluffy brown hair, making him moan around his dick. 

“You’re doing so good Moritz,” Melchior told him, causing the brunette to blush at the praise. When Melchior finally came, Moritz swallowed, then sat back up to look at Melchior. 

Melchior smiled happily at him. “God, you’re so perfect,” he muttered, leaning forward to kiss Moritz again. 

The brunette smiled back at him, before saying, ‘We should probably go take a shower now.” Melchior laughed and nodded in agreement, leaning forward to kiss the other teenager on the forehead. 

The two lovers got up to take a shower, and Melchior made sure that the water was at the right temperature: hot, but not so hot that it burns your skin. Melchior gently ran his fingers through Moritz’s hair, washing it and massaging his scalp, just the way that he knew his boyfriend liked it. 

Moritz had always been a little insecure about his body and the way that he looked, and he felt a little uncomfortable whenever Melchior paid too much attention to his stomach or thighs. But he loved when Melchior would play with his hair. 

Moritz leaned back against Melchior’s chest, letting out a content sigh and leaning back into the touch. Melchior smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

After their shower Moritz and Melchior climbed into his bed, incredibly tired after the day they’d both had. Melchior began playing with his boyfriend’s hair again, and Moritz moved onto his chest to make it easier, intertwining their legs. 

“I’m so happy you’re back,” Melchior whispered in the darkness. Moritz smiled at him. “I have two whole weeks before school starts back again,” he replied. 

Melchior grinned and kissed the brunette lightly on the nose. “And I’m going to take advantage of every moment that I have you back,” he muttered lovingly.


	21. New Years Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz and Melchior confess their feelings at a New Years party.

The clock struck New Years', causing everyone in the room to cheer happily and a couple of people kissed. Ernst and Hanschen locked lips, and so did Ilse and Wendla. Melchior glanced over at his best friend Moritz, who was staring down at his shoes. Melchior spent a couple of seconds procrastinating what he was about to do before he grabbed Moritz’s shoulders and kissed him. 

Moritz’s eyes widened and Melchior pulled away after a couple of moments, smiling. “Happy New Year,” he signed, before walking away, a happy grin on his face. 

Moritz raised his eyebrows, feeling really confused as to why his best friend just kissed him. He’d had feelings for Melchior for almost two years now, the thought that he might reciprocate those feelings made him smile to himself. 

But he probably shouldn’t get his hopes up. The brunette’s face fell. After all, why would Melchior like him of all people? Melchior Gabor could have any girl he wanted, he was one of the most popular people at their school. 

Now he was even more confused. Did Melchior have feelings for him or not? 

Moritz carefully made his way through all of the people and stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. He was surprised to spot Melchior sitting under the sycamore tree in the front yard. Moritz nervously walked over to his best friend and sat down beside him. 

Melchior looked over at him and smiled at the brunette. Moritz took a deep breath before signing, “Why did you kiss me earlier?” 

Melchior sighed and looked over to meet Moritz’s dark brown eyes. “It’s because I’m in love with you silly,” Melchior signed to him, reaching over to hold his hand. Moritz's face turned bright red, and he looked down at the hand Melchior was holding. 

“I-I love you too Melchi,” Moritz signed back, unable to hold back a grin. Melchior’s face lit up at his response. 

“Could I kiss you again?” Melchior signed quickly, looking at Moritz’s lips. Moritz nodded happily, and Melchior gently pressed a hand to his cheek, then leaned forward to kiss him lovingly. 

They kissed for a couple of seconds more before Melchior pulled away and leaned back against the tree, grinning. “What a perfect way to start the New Year,” he signed to Moritz, smiling kindly at him. Moritz couldn’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated, I've been a bit busy these past few days. Also, I've been binge-watching Shadowhunters all week, so that's fun.


	22. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz and Melchior go on their first date.

Moritz and Melchior stepped into the fancy restaurant, and a waiter led them to their table, a spot towards the middle of the room. The table had a candle on it and a dark red tablecloth. Melchior stepped in front of Moritz and pulled out the chair for him, making the brunette smile. 

“Thanks, Melchi.” Melchior smiled kindly at his best friend before sitting down across from him. They both ordered their food and after the waiter walked away, neither of them said anything. Moritz was staring down at his hands, trying to think of something to say. This was his first date with Melchior and the last he wanted to do was embarrass himself by saying something stupid. 

Melchior interrupted his thoughts by complimenting him. “You look really good tonight, Moritz.” The brunette glanced back up at Melchior, his cheeks slowly turning bright red. His face fell however when a thought crossed his mind. Melchior gave him a confused look. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, sounding worried. 

“I’m just afraid that if we start dating, things won’t be the same between us,” Moritz explained, letting out a sigh. Melchior slowly nodded, understanding what his friend meant. 

“I know what you mean, but we’re still going to be friends no matter what,” Melchior told him reassuringly. Moritz smiled softly, feeling a little better. A couple of minutes later their food came and the two of them began eating in mostly silence, occasionally exchanging a few words. 

At least things didn’t feel as awkward. By the time both of them were done eating it was almost ten o’clock. Melchior called the waiter back over so he could pay for their food. Moritz wanted to offer to pay but by the time he had worked up the confidence to say something, Melchior had already paid and pulled on his jacket. 

“Could I walk you home?” Melchior asked hopefully, offering Moritz a hand up. The brunette smiled back at him, meeting Melchior’s eyes. “Sure.” 

About halfway to Moritz’s house, Melchior reached over and gently took his hand, making Moritz blush again. A couple of minutes later they got to Moritz’s house and Melchior stopped walking and turned to his friend. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked nervously, gazing at Moritz. Moritz grinned at him. “Yeah.” 

Melchior couldn’t hold back a smile as he kissed Moritz for the first time, and Moritz felt exactly the same. When Moritz pulled back, he blushed before saying, “Thanks for tonight. It was amazing.” 

Melchior nodded, feeling a little too happy to talk. He leaned forward and kissed Moritz on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised him. Moritz nodded and opened the front door of his house, waving Melchior goodbye. 

He hurried up to his room and locked the door behind him. The brunette couldn’t help but smile to himself while he brushed his teeth as he thought about Melchior.


	23. Soulmate Marks/ Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz and Melchior find out who their soulmates are in high school. This is my first time ever doing a soulmate AU, so hopefully, it turned out okay.

Moritz sat with his head in his hand as he stared at the back of Melchior Gabor’s head. He had been hopelessly in love with his best friend for years, even though he was certain that Melchior didn’t feel the same. He sat next to him in almost every class, so he spent most of his time stealing glances at his crush. 

His hand drifted over to his arm where his soulmate mark was. A soulmate mark is something that appears on your arm when you turn fourteen. It’s always in the shape of the first letter of your soulmate’s name. Moritz traced the letter M through his jacket sleeve and sighed wistfully. 

Sadly, Moritz knew his best friend inside and out and was positive that Melchior didn't reciprocate his feelings. He looked around at the other students in his class. There were only a few other people whose names start with M. And he didn’t have feelings for any of them. 

Meanwhile, Melchior was busy thinking about his soulmate too. He’s known he was bi since he was in 10th grade, but he hasn’t felt anything for any of the boys or girls in his class since he had that crush on Wendla Bergmann a few years back. I wonder what letter is on Moritz’s arm, he thought to himself as he stared at the book in front of him. 

Later that day during math, Moritz pulled off his jacket and for once he was wearing a shirt with short sleeves, so Melchior could see his arm. He was a bit surprised to see that there was an M on Moritz’s arm too. He wondered who it stood for…

During lunch, Melchior got up to go to the bathroom. He walked quietly through the hallway and stopped when he spotted Moritz talking to Ilse. Melchior was about to say hi when he overheard Moritz say his name. “Ilse, I think I’m in with Melchior and I don’t know what to do,” he told her, his face bright red. 

Ilse stopped to think for a second before saying,” Well, we know that Melchi is bi, so maybe you have a shot.” Moritz smiled at her, but Melchior walked away before he could hear anything else. Melchior almost couldn’t believe what he had just heard as he hurried towards the bathroom. Moritz was in love with him? 

He was surprised that he was able to hide it for so long because everyone knew that Moritz was terrible at keeping secrets. Melchior stopped dead in his tracks when he thought of something. What if the M on Moritz’s arm stood for Melchior? That would mean that Melchior’s M meant Moritz. 

Melchior walked up to his friend in their last class and smiled kindly at him, deciding not to mention what he had overheard quite yet. “Hey Moritz, can you come over later? I have something to talk to you about.” 

“Sure. Maybe you could help me with my homework while I’m there?” Moritz replied, smiling back at him. Melchior nodded and a couple of hours later, Moritz was on his way to his friend’s house. A warm breeze ruffled Moritz’s brown hair and he reached a hand up to fix it. He smiled and knocked on the front door of Melchior’s house. In the back of his mind, however, he was worried about what he had said earlier. What could Melchior possibly want to talk to him about? 

Melchior ran downstairs to answer the door and let Moritz in. The brunette smiled kindly at him. “Hi Melchi,” he greeted his friend. Melchior grinned and began pulling Moritz upstairs to his room. Moritz sat down on the bed while Melchior closed the door behind them. 

Melchior sat down next to him and met Moritz’s eyes. “Moritz, what letter is on your arm?” he asked nervously. Moritz sighed and stared back at Melchior. “M, what's on yours?” he replied. 

Melchior gave him a small smile. 

“M. I heard what you said to Ilse earlier today.” Moritz’s face turned pale and he wouldn’t meet Melchior’s eyes. He waited for the brunette to say something, but they both sat there in silence until Melchior took a deep breath before saying, “Can I kiss you?”

Moritz’s eyes widened and he looked back up at the other teenager. He was a little confused, but he nodded anyway. Melchior smiled and gently pressed his lips to Moritz’s. Moritz’s face turned red and he almost couldn’t believe that he was actually kissing Melchior Gabor. 

When Melchior finally pulled away, Moritz tried to lean further into the kiss, making Melchior laugh. “I think the M on my arm might stand for Moritz,” Melchior said happily, holding the other boy’s hand. 

“And mine stands for Melchior,” Moritz replied, unable to hold back a grin. Melchior grinned and leaned in for another kiss.


	24. Soft Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz thinks that Melchior would rather be dating Wendla.

Melchior hurried up the stairs towards Moritz’s bedroom, eager to see his beloved boyfriend. He slowly pushed the door open, hoping to surprise him, but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Moritz was crying. The brunette was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, quietly sobbing. 

“Moritz,” he said softly, walking over to him. Moritz stiffened immediately and hurried to wipe away his tears. “Melchior? What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to surprise you, Mo,” Melchior explained, giving him a concerned look. “What’s wrong?” Moritz sniffled and sat up straighter. He didn’t want to bother his boyfriend with his silly worries, especially since he was sure that Melchior would probably make fun of him. 

“It’s nothing,” Moritz told him, forcing a smile. Melchior shook his head and brushed a strand of dark hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. “No, it’s not nothing. You’re crying,” he disagreed, making Moritz meet his eyes. 

“Sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help.” 

Moritz sighed and drew his legs up to his chest nervously. “I was worried that you might rather be dating Wendla.” 

Melchior was completely taken aback. “What gave you that idea?” he asked, looking very confused as he gently brushed his thumb over the back of Moritz’s hand. The brunette shrugged and stared at the ground. 

“Wendla’s smart and pretty. Plus it would be so much easier than dating me,” Moritz muttered sadly, and another tear ran down his cheek. Melchior gently placed a few fingers under Moritz’s chin and made him meet his eyes again. 

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Moritz as he cried. “Moritz, even though Wendla may be pretty and smart, she can’t even begin to compare to you,” he whispered, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“You’re absolutely stunning and one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. And Moritz, I know things are going to be complicated, but that’s okay,” Melchior said softly. Moritz’s face turned red and he buried his head in Melchior’s chest. 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Moritz stopped crying. The teenager slowly looked back up at him and blushed again when he met Melchior’s eyes. He glanced back down and quietly said, “I’m sorry, Mechi.” 

Melchior smiled at him warmly before saying, “Don’t be.” He wiped away a couple of his lover’s tears and held one of Moritz’s hands. “God, I don’t deserve you, Moritz,” he said, smiling at the brunette. Moritz just smiled back before pressing a light kiss to Melchior’s hand.


	25. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this amazing request from @sparrow_2344 for Moritz to be trans in this oneshot! Melchior, Hanschen, and Ernst all pitch in to get Moritz a birthday gift.

Melchior woke up early on Moritz’s birthday to make him breakfast in bed. He quietly got dressed and walked into the kitchen to start cooking. He knew that his boyfriend’s favorite food was plain pancakes with a lot of syrup. It took about ten minutes before everything was ready and Melchior carefully carried the food back across the house to his bedroom. 

As he set down the tray on the nightstand, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Moritz’s hair had fallen down over his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. He decided to let Moritz sleep for a little while longer, so he picked up the book he was reading and got back in bed. 

After a few minutes or so, Moritz woke up and started rubbing his eyes. Melchior put up his book and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. Moritz smiled before running a hand through his messy brown hair. 

“I made you breakfast, Mo,” Melchior told him, handing over the tray of pancakes. 

“Aw, thanks, Melchi.” Moritz tasted the pancakes and grinned. “These are amazing,” he said, taking another bite. 

Melchior grinned back before saying, “That’s not all.” Moritz raised an eyebrow and gave Melchior a surprised look. Melchior reached over to hold his hand. “Well, Hanschen, Ernst, and I all pitched in and we saved up enough money for you to get top surgery,” he explained. 

Moritz just stared at him, entirely lost for words. He suddenly felt like he was about to start crying. 

“Seriously?” The brunette’s eyes started watering. Melchior laughed happily and nodded. Moritz just started crying and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Melchior put his hand on his back and looked down at him. 

“Moritz?” Moritz looked back up at him and started laughing. “I can’t believe you guys did this for me!” he exclaimed, meeting Melchior’s eyes. Melchior grinned and leaned forward to hug him. 

“Happy birthday, Moritz.”


	26. Moritz's Suicide Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior keeps Moritz from committing suicide. Thank you so much @Ritzy for this amazing request!

“Melchior, we need to talk.” Melchior glanced up at his boyfriend, a little worried because Moritz didn’t use that tone of voice a lot. 

“Sure, what about?” Melchior patted the spot on the bed next to him and waited for the brunette to sit down. He grew even more nervous when Moritz didn’t sit down next to him. 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Moritz said quietly, willing himself not to tear up. Melchior’s eyes widened and for a second he almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why would Moritz want to break up with him? 

Before he could even reply, Moritz turned and ran out of his room and down the stairs. He hurried out of the house, and past Melchior’s mother, who was a little surprised to see Moritz in tears. He ran into Hanschen on the way back home and the blonde-haired teenager grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away. 

“Moritz, why aren’t you at Melchior’s house?” he asked curiously, holding some books in his other hand. Moritz ranked his arm out of Hanschen’s grip. 

“Melchior’s better off without me,” he muttered, before turning and walking away. Hanschen just stared at Moritz’s back as he left, completely stunned. Back at Melchior’s house, he was still up in his bedroom, reading a thick book. Well, he wasn’t actually reading it. He was staring down at the words and found himself reading the same few sentences over and over. 

Melchior was still shocked that Moritz would just break up with him like that. After all, he had thought that their relationship was as strong as ever. There was a quiet knock at his bedroom door. 

“Come in!” he called, setting his book down. Hanschen stepped into his room a few seconds later, looking a little worried. Melchior raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong?” Hanschen walked across the room to him and handed him the pile of books before saying, “I ran into Moritz on the way over, and he didn’t look too good.” 

Melchior sighed quietly. “He broke up with me before you got here.” Hanschen looked surprised at that. 

“He told me that you were better off without him.” 

Melchior frowned. Why would Moritz ever think he wasn’t good enough? Hanschen left a few minutes later, leaving Melchior with his thoughts. The next day came and Melchior still hadn’t heard anything from Moritz. 

After school, he decided that he needed to talk to him about what happened yesterday. He walked over to Moritz’s house and he wasn’t there. So he tried to think of somewhere that Moritz might be before he spotted the forest out of the corner of his eye. 

He and Moritz used to take long walks through that forest at night when they needed to get away from everything. Maybe he was in there. Melchior walked into the woods and didn’t have to walk for very long until he came across a small clearing. 

He looked around and suddenly spotted Moritz standing against a tree holding a gun to his head. Melchior gasped in shock and the gun fell from Moritz’s hand when he realized that Melchior was there. 

“Moritz?” he exclaimed, running over to the brunette. Moritz backed away from him as tears ran down his face. “Melchior, please just go!” he yelled, his voice cracking. Melchior carefully took another step towards him and gently wrapped his arms around Moritz. 

“Mo, why would you try to kill yourself?” he asked, tearing up a little. “You would be so much better off without me, Melchi,” Moritz explained with a sad sigh, not meeting Melchior’s eyes.

Melchior felt a tear roll down his cheek. “Is this why you broke up with me?” Moritz nodded. “I’m so sorry,” Moritz whispered, laying his head on Melchior’s shoulder, still sobbing. The other teenager started rubbing his back. “I love you so much, Moritz,” he said truthfully, almost unable to believe that he had gotten so close to losing the love of his life.

“You are absolutely perfect,” Melchior spoke up, breaking the silence. “And I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” Moritz sighed. “I wish I saw myself that way.” Melchior felt as if his heart was slowly breaking, hearing how sad Moritz sounded.

“Please come home with me Moritz,” Melchior said softly, gently cupping the other teenager’s cheek with one hand. The brunette leaned into the touch before asking, “Are you sure?” He sniffled, gazing up at Melchior. Melchior tried to smile before reaching forward and drying some of Moritz’s tears. “Of course I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests!


End file.
